Already Dreaming
by Cylva
Summary: Beberapa menit sebelum tahun baru di markas Port Mafia, Dazai Osamu merengek malas atas sebuah surat misi yang datang padanya ketika sedang berbenah untuk agenda sempurnanya. "Kau tidak lihat aku sibuk bersiap-siap? Sebentar lagi tahun baru tahu?" /#HappyNewYear #DaChuu


**Bungou Stray Dogs hanya milik Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa Sango**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.**

**Warn : BoysLove. Typo.**

* * *

**Already Dreaming**

Beberapa menit sebelum tahun baru di markas Port Mafia, Dazai Osamu merengek malas atas sebuah surat misi yang datang padanya ketika sedang berbenah untuk agenda sempurnanya.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sibuk bersiap-siap?" Ucapnya marah pada pemuda bersurai jahe di depan pintu. "Sebentar lagi tahun baru tahu?"

"Misi adalah misi. Bukan urusanku kau mau apa di tahun baru."

"Tentu saja urusanmu! Kau kan anjingku!" Ia menggembungkan pipi, kedua tangan yang tadi mengepal di sisi celana kini bersila di depan dada. "Baik. Jadi apa misinya?"

"Baca sendiri," surat diberikan dan menggantung di udara.

"Chuuya, untuk apa aku punya kau disini kalau tidak bisa membacakanku surat kecil begitu?"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan anjingmu, sialan!" Nakahara Chuuya mendesah kesal seraya menarik surat perintah yang sebenarnya juga belum dibaca. Ia mengambil inisiatif untuk duduk di kursi terlebih dahulu lalu mengatakan kalimat pertama yang ditangkap mata, "Bigfoot?"

"Huh?" Dazai menunjukkan keterkarikan dengan memposisikan diri di sebelah Chuuya. "Bigfoot makhluk mitologi yang hidup di gurun salju?"

"Gurun salju? Kalimatmu aneh," komentarnya. "Enam jam lalu ditemukan mayat di Gala Yuzawa, memiliki bekas cakaran yang lebih besar dari milik serigala. Dua meter dari mayat, ada jejak kaki tiga kali ukuran kaki pria dewasa."

"Wah, bigfoot," potong Dazai. "Bodoh sekali. Paling hanya kemampuan super yang lepas kendali kan? Suruh Akutagawa sajalah."

"Kau ini ya. Aku belum selesai membacanya, tapi memang disini ada tertulis begitu."

"Tuh kan. Aku mau lanjut berkemas."

Mata biru menatap datar ketika Dazai bangkit dan kembali merapihkan tempat tidur yang rencananya adalah destinasi wisatanya pada tahun baru ditemani paket lengkap berbagai jenis racun di sebelahnya. Kemudian Chuuya melanjutkan paragraf terakhir surat itu, "Dua buah jejak kaki kiri ditemukan sekitar dua ratus meter dari tempat kejadian, cakaran ada di seluruh pohon pinus yang dianggap sebagai tanda klaim daerah kekuasaan."

"Huh?" akhirnya ia kembali tertarik. "Konyol! Bigfootnya ada dua? Dan mereka malah bertingkah seperti hewan buas? Konyol sekali. Bagaimanapun kemampuan seseorang yang menggila tidak akan pernah mengikuti insting hewan, dan aneh sekali jika ada dua orang dengan kemampuan yang sama lepas kendali pada waktu bersamaan pula. Kecuali.."

Analisa Chuuya menerka si maniak bunuh diri itu sedang menganalisa dan menyimpulkan sesuatu. "Lalu baris terakhir, siapapun Bigfoot itu harus ditangkap hidup-hidup." Chuuya membenamkan diri di sofa, "jadi Akutaga tidak bisa melakukannya karena pasti dia akan membunuh mereka."

"Aghhh Kenapa anak buahku tidak berguna sekali?!"

"Kau tidak melatihnya dengan baik." Manik hazel Dazai menantang, tampak tersinggung dengan ucapan itu. "Menekannya hanya akan memunculkan sifat arogan, sekali-sekali kau harus puji dia."

"Kau saja yang didik dia kalau begitu."

Suara penghangat di kamar kecil Dazai sejenak mengisi keheningan sebelum Chuuya menarik senyum di wajahnya dan berkata, "Dazai, sesekali kau harus jujur setidaknya pada dirimu sendiri."

"Chuuya menyebalkan sekali belakangan ini."

"Hah? Kau menyebalkan dari dulu saja aku tidak pernah komplain."

"Aku pikir tempat ini hutan belantara, tapi ternyata area wisata." Mata Chuuya menelaah ke hamparan salju dan pegunungan yang membentang di sekelilingnya. Langit sangat berawan kala itu entah karena mendung atau asap bekas kembang api beberapa jam lalu. Angin pun berhembus kencang hingga tidak ada wisatawan yang menggunakan area ski yang indah ini untuk bersenang-senang.

"Kau kecewa karena tempat ini tidak menegangkan?" Dazai memperbaiki syal menutup dagunya, menyindir dan menggamit siku Chuuya untuk menyingkir dari salju yang jatuh dari atas pohon cemara.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Jangan salahkan aku tidak pernah kesini." Chuuya memulai langkah memasuki kawasan hutan. Pepohonan tidak begitu tebal di daerah tersebut hingga sinar bulan yang kelabu bisa menembus hingga tapak kakinya terlihat.

Di belakangnya Dazai mengikuti dengan santai. Sesekali melihat sekeliling dengan kesal karena sekarang ia berada di hutan dan meninggalkan tempat tidur yang sudah ditatanya beberapa hari hingga menjadi seperti singgasana para dewa olimpia yang hobi bunuh diri.

"Chuuya, kau memangnya tahu kemana arahnya? Aku tidak mau tersesat."

"Diam saja kau disana. Anak pemalas sepertimu tidak pernah berburu kan?"

Sindiran yang diiringi senyum menghardik itu membungkam Dazai karena fakta. Sejauh hidupnya, ia sering melacak jejak dari mayat namun tidak pernah berburu rusa apalagi makhluk mitologi seperti bigfoot di hutan bersalju. Melihat Chuuya yang meraba pepohonan, mencium dedaunan beku, menekan salju, membuat Dazai percaya pada kemampuan anjing pelacaknya.

Pencarian mereka berakhir ketika arloji Dazai menunjukkan pukul empat subuh. Ia merasakan perutnya berbunyi dan meminta pada Chuuya untuk istirahat sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang melelahkan seperti menyergap dan disergap. Nakahara Chuuya –serta semangatnya yang berapi-api melihat sebuah gua dengan tatapan pemburu jahanam- berusaha menghela napas maklum pada rekannya yang tidak berguna. Memang Dazai Osamu itu pintar sekali, tampan sekali, mempesona sekali, kalau saja dia tidak semenyebalkan ini pasti Chuuya sudah menawarkan diri istri- eh?

Setelah meredam kesal, akhirnya Chuuya membawa si pemboros perban menjauh dari target mereka. "Kita belum bisa menyalakan api. Minum saja susu dan makan makananmu."

Dazai menurut. Dia sering mengatur Chuuya, tapi tidak pernah ia menolak jika Chuuya dengan wajah serius memintanya melakukan sesuatu. Perlu diingat, hanya jika Chuuya dengan wajah serius, raut kesal tidak termasuk.

Dazai meneguk minumannya sebelum Chuuya bangkit dan berjalan lebih tinggi ke atas bukit. "Kau tidak makan?" tanyanya.

"Aku makan setelahmu."

"Kau buang-buang waktu." Di tengah angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus Chuuya menghilang di kegelapan dan Dazai ditinggal sendiri di sana. Dia tidak takut pada seluruh ancaman yang akan datang. Dia juga tidak khawatir pada si surai senja, hanya tidak ingin Chuuya hilang dan terpaksa pulang terlambat.

Kurang dari lima belas menit, Chuuya kembali dan rasa lega membuncah di dada Dazai Osamu. "Apa yang kau temukan?"

"Tebing." Tentu saja. Di ujung pengunungan seperti ini, kalau bukan hutan maha lebat pastilah tebing maha curam. "Tapi ada hal lain lagi, akan kuperlihatkan setelah misi."

Dazai selalu manyukai mata Chuuya yang penuh harapan. Bukan tatapan saat ia menjunjung tinggi kemampuannya dan percaya diri tingkat dewa dapat mengalahkan lawan, yah secara teknis Chuuya memang dewa, namun bukan itu. Lebih seperti samudra yang memendarkan sebuah keinginan untuk dikagumi, untuk dipuji, untuk diakui, untuk membuat orang lain bahagia. Dazai menyukai mata seperti itu. Karena itu ia diam memperhatikan si mungil yang tidak pernah bosan ia tatap mulai menyantap makanannya.

Bulan di langit tertutup awan hitam seakan tidak mengizinkan satu tahun yang akan datang untuk bersinar, tapi di sisi lain memberi kesempatan menyergap yang luar biasa. Dari mulut goa hanya ada kebelapan yang tidak berujung. Dazai sudah memperingatkan agar Chuuya tidak merusak organ siapapun dan bertarung selembut mungkin. Dokter manusia mudah dicari, tapi jika itu benar-benar bigfoot ceritanya akan berbeda.

Sebuah tarikan napas diiringi Dazai yang melangkah mundur, Chuuya mengaktifkan kemampuannya. Tanah retak, angin berputar di sekelilingnya hingga para kelelawar yang bertengger di pepohonan ikut mengambil kepakan pergi. Umpan itu berhasil ketika beberapa auman berasal dari dalam goa bergema hingga Dazai bergetar.

"Itu perasaan tidak suka ketika seseorang mendapat gangguan di agenda tahun barunya."

Mengetahui kalau ucapan itu adalah sindiran superhalus, Chuuya berkacak pinggangn. "Hah? Kalau kau tidak senang adukan pada Bos dong! Aku juga mendapat perintah. Memang kau saja yang dasarnya pemalas malah banyak minta!"

"Maaf saja ya aku bukan _workaholic_ sepertimu yang gila misi agar mendapat banyak perhatian dan cepat jadi eksekutif."

"Aku punya tujuan menjadi eksekutif! Dan kenapa kau bawa-bawa itu ke sini sih, Dazai sialan?!"

Tidak mau kalah dengan nada bicara Chuuya yang tidak sesuai tingggi badannya, Dazai tersenyum meremehkan. "Tuh kan tidak mengelak ketika kubilang _workaholic_, gila misi, suka cari perhatian, huuuu~~"

Ketika Chuuya merasa kepalanya sudah dipenuhi darah yang mendidih dan kedua kepalan di sisi tubuh ingin segera melayang, sebuah batu sebesar beruang terlempar ke arah mereka. Bagi Sang Pengendali Gravitasi, serangan itu bukanlah hal yang sulit ditangani. Bahkan Dazai yang sudah pasti tidak bisa menahan bongkahan kecil seandainya mengenai kepala, percaya Chuuya yang baru dihinanya akan memberi perlindungan mutlak, alhasil mereka selamat tanpa gores setitik pun. Tapi inti serangan itu bukanlah pamer kekuatan, melainkan peringatan disertai auman yang lebih besar hingga Chuuya menghalangi wajah dengan lengannya.

"Lihat tuh suaramu besar sekali sampai dia ingin berkelahi."

"Hah?!" Lagi, Chuuya ingin melempar sepatu pada maniak bunuh diri di sebelahnya. "Kau yang mengajakku adu mulut duluan kan, Bodoh! Agh! Terserah saja! Pikirkan sesuatu untuk mengurus monster itu!"

"Tidak akan bisa kalau mereka tidak keluar kan?"

"Yah pikirkan agar mereka keluar! Aku bisa masuk tapi mungkin gua ini tidak akan bertahan. Kalau mereka terbenam di longsor sama saja tidak berguna."

"Chuuya masuk saja lalu ajak mereka keluar." Dazai menjelaskannya dengan senyum riang seakan hal itu lebih mudah daripada menuang teh ke dalam gelas.

Chuuya menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena tebakannya akan rencana Dazai menjadi kenyataan. Ia menghela, "kenapa kau gampang sekali bicara?"

Seperti rencana Dazai, Chuuya memasuki gua itu dan meninggalkannya di depan. Sekali lagi Dazai melihat sosoknya ditelan oleh kegelapan hingga suara angkah perlahan melemah. Punggung Chuuya yang menjauh bukan pemandangan yang jarang direfleksikan manik kopi Dazai. Berkali-kali, bahkan setiap kali mereka bertarung, Chuuya akan berjalan di depan sementara ia mundur jauh ke belakang untuk menghindar.

Baginya, melakukan sesuatu yang menantang maut bukan hal yang asing. Tapi caranya dan Chuuya berbeda. Dazai menginginkan sebuah kedamaian ketika ia bertemu kematian, tanpa rasa sakit, tanpa penyesalan, tanpa hal yang membuatnya menderita. Namun Chuuya berbeda. Anak itu menantang maut dengan sebuah tekad dan pengorbanan. Tertantang dan kadang keputusasaan. Ketika tidak ada jalan lain, Dazai pernah memaksanya menggunakan sebuah kemampuan yang disebut 'noda', menjatuhkan Chuuya dalam 'kerusakan', membuat monster dalam dirinya memakan jati diri dan membunuh Nakahara Chuuya. Dazai tidak ingin keputusasaan itu yang membuat Chuuya benar-benar bertemu maut. Dia ingin Chuuya mati dalam keindahan, karena itu dia berjanji akan selalu menyelamatkannya.

Menunggu dan percaya sosok mungil itu akan kembali dengan senyum bocah dan hantaman dewanya, sudah cukup melegakan- dan itu yang akan Dazai lakukan jika tidak terpental jauh ke pepohonan akibat sebuah hantaman.

Ia terguling di tanah, menabrak pohon, terluka. Darah mengalir dari hidung dan di tengah getaran pusat gravitasi otaknya, yang ia lihat dengan pandangan kabur adalah makhluk setinggi tiga meter dengan bulu putih yang lebat. Mata hitam legam yang berkilau memantulkan cahaya bulan, serta dua buah kaki yang terlihat bisa meremukkan seluruh tubuhnya dalam satu pijakan. Bigfoot.

Dazai tersenyum, "gawat juga kalau begini."

Makhluk itu mengacungkan tangannya, Dazai segera melompat ke kanan untuk menghindari hantaman. Pohon yang tadi ia tabrak hancur terbelah. Segera mungkin Dazai memaksakan kaki yang sakit berlari, memutari makhluk itu dan mengincar titik buta untuk menembak. Dua tembakan mengarah ke kaki, berharap melumpuhkan namun Dazai kembali dihantam dengan ayunan salah satu tangan yang panjang. Ia terpental hampir masuk ke hutan.

Sebenarnya Dazai sudah menduga kalau peluru karet tidak akan menembus bulu selebat itu, jadi dia menahan serangan dengan kedua tangan dan bergerak di udara agar kakinya dapat mendarat mulus. Alhasil, dia tidak terluka.

Dazai tahu kalau keberadaan bigfoot bukan salah satu kemampuan supranatural ketika serangan pertama ia menggunakan kekuatannya. Hasil penelitian adalah hal yang paling logis karena Dazai tidak percaya alien. Dia tidak ingin membunuh sampel yang berharga, tapi nyawanya akan terbuang konyol di tangan kera berkaki besar jika dia tidak serius. Karena itu, Dazai mengganti pelurunya dengan yang asli dan siap bertanding sekali lagi. Sembari berharap-harap cemas Chuuya tidak membunuh bigfoot yang lain sesuai rencana. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mau gajinya dipotong di awal tahun karena tugas yang tidak sempurna. Mori Ougai bisa kejam terhadap uang terkadang.

Menarik napas sejenak, Dazai berdiri tegak dengan pistol di sisi kanannya. Berhadapan dengan monster seputih salju yang indah dan menyeramkan, mereka berdua sama-sama tidak mengambil tindakan. Hampir saja Dazai percaya kalau makhluk itu tidak ingin menyerang lagi, tiba-tiba dia berteriak. Begitu keras lalu menatap dengan ancaman dari neraka seakan Dazai adalah musuh yang akan memusnahkan seluruh spesiesnya.

Makhluk itu berlari mengejar dengan gila. Bahkan cheetah yang memburu rusa tidak akan terlihat kesurupan seperti itu. Seakan bigfoot itu sangat membenci, dendam, menolak, merendahkan, menghina, mengutuk dunia. Menjauh, Dazai berlari ke dalam hutan dan bersembunyi di pepohonan. Walau memiliki rencana yang matang, jujur saja Dazai berharap Chuuya segera keluar dari sana jadi ia tidak perlu berlari-lari dengan kaki terkilir lagi.

Sebuah pohon yang tertutup salju dengan akar gantung membantu Dazai menjalankan rencana personalnya. Ia memanjat. Rimbunnya akar dan gelapnya malam menguntungkan karena musuh tidak dapat melihatnya namun ia dapat melihat musuh. Dazai tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti menembak makhluk tiga meter di punggung ketika lengah. Jika ada area ideal untuk ditembak dari makhluk legenda yang tidak diketahui sifatnya, maka itu adalah mata dan rongga mulut. Dazai akan memilih ketika kesempatan tiba.

Sekarang. Ia sengaja tidak mengelap darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya untuk menuntun si monster, atau dalam hal ini adalah buruannya. Monster itu muncul dari gelap pepohonan dengan tangan kosong seperti yang Dazai duga.

Sebelum melaksanakan rencana ini Dazai membuat pertaruhan. Ketika mengetahui keberadaan Dazai, apa dia akan memastikan keberadaan Dazai dahulu atau langsung menghancurkan pohon tempat sembunyi?

Mengetahui bahwa dari awal serangan bigfoot itu tidak merusak pohon dan asal melemparkannya, Dazai memiliki keyakinan. Dan sekarang ia memenangkan taruhan itu ketika tepat di ujung mulut pistolnya ada sepasang mata hitam yang melihat. Dazai tersenyum ketika pelatuk ditarik dan darah hitam menyembur. Makhluk itu berteriak, melangkah mundur memegang mata yang terluka. Dazai berharap peluru merhasil menembus kepala dan makhluk itu mati seketika, tapi ternyata sulit juga ya.

Bahkan dengan satu mata ia masih bisa melayangkan tangan ke arah Dazai dengan yakin. Jika tidak melompat turun dan menembak dengan cepat, pasti cakar itu sudah menembus perutnya.

Dazai berlari kembali ke gua. Makhluk itu masih mengejar, namun tidak selincah tadi. Ia menabrak pohon beberapa kali, bahkan hampir kehilangan jejak jika Dazai tidak memuntahkan darah. Tampaknya serangan pertama tadi benar-benar fatal sampai Dazai bisa merasakan paru-parunya tertekan sebuah tulang.

Ketika ia terbatuk dan hampir tersungkur, ketika itulah ia melihat sepasang mata biru menoleh ke arahnya. Chuuya menghampiri, Dazai tidak ingin terlihat bodoh dengan kondisi acak-acakan tapi melihat Chuuya dengan wajah khawatir dan kalimat "Lukamu parah! Kau baik-baik saja?!" menjadi penghibur tersendiri baginya.

"Chuuya.." Dazai terbatuk, Chuuya mencengkram pundaknya. Ditambah darah yang dimuntahkan, wajah penuh kecemasan itu benar-benar lucu.

"Sudah jangan bicara lagi! Kau hampir ma-"

"Mana mungkin aku hampir mati, bodoh ya Chuu?" Ia tersenyum. Bercanda. Membuat mata Chuuya berkaca, lalu menjitaknya sekuat tenaga.

"Kalau kau sebegitunya ingin mati, tanganku terbuka lebar untuk membunuhmu, sialan!"

Dazai tertawa, lalu kembali terbatuk. Bahkan setelah tahu baru saja ditipu, Chuuya masih mengangkat tangan tanda cemas. Ingin memapah, namun urung sebab sosok putih yang muncul dari pepohonan.

"Dazai, kau bertarung dengannya?"

"Puji aku lagi-" ia terjatuh di pundak Chuuya.

"Oi?"

"Aku butuh bernapas, Chuuya. Bisa turunkan aku di sana dan pergilah temani si putih cantik itu?"

Chuuya tertegun, kemudian tersenyum. Sesuai permintaan, ia mendudukkan pemuda itu di dekat pohon pinus, lalu memutar tubuh hanya untuk satu ekor bigfoot.

Cepat. Cahaya merah menyelimuti tubuhnya. Segera ia melesat dengan sangat cepat, menghantam si bigfoot hingga kepalanya pecah. Ketika monster itu jatuh, Chuuya hanya menarik napas dan kembali pada Dazai untuk bertanya, "sepertinya dia mati, bagaimana?"

"Chuuya sudah menangkap yang lain kan? Kalau begitu tidak apa." Lalu Chuuya mulai menjelaskan, "sepertinya bigfoot ini memang asli."

"Aku juga pikir begitu." Karena Chuuya berpendapat hal yang sama, Dazai langsung menyimpulkan kepercayaannya. "Ya, mereka asli. Tapi aku tidak tahu mereka ciptaan Tuhan atau penelitian manusia."

"Itu bukan urusan kita kan? Intinya mereka dikendalikan oleh seseorang berkemampuan khusus. Sebenarnya aku tahu ada bigfoot yang menyerangmu."

"Oh?"

"Ketika aku masuk, mereka seperti kesurupan dan menyerang dengan membabi buta. Tidak lama, mungkin karena kau menetralkan kemampuan untuk mengendalikan bigfoot-bigfoot ini, mereka bukan hanya menyerangku tapi juga si pengendali yang bodoh dan tidak bisa melindungi diri."

"Hm… Jadi itu alasanmu lama sekali?"

"Gua itu sempit. Aku harus melindungi musuhku juga. Maaf ya."

"Chuuya? Apa kau juga sudah dikendalikan sampai bisa berkata manis seperti itu?"

"Hah manis?!" Semburat tipis muncul di sudut pipi Chuuya, "Ini kan sudah tahun baru! Kau harus belajar cara bertata krama dengan orang lain, bodoh!"

"Oh, menggunakan alasan tahun baru untuk menutupi kebaikan hatimu? Chuuya memang baik hati~"

"Gh!" Sekali lagi, tangan Chuuya hendak melayang menghantam dan menerbangkan Dazai Osamu itu sampai Laut Cina Selatan, namun kali ini dihalangi karena rasa ibanya melihat wajah peluh si bodoh maniak bunuh diri. "Kau sudah mau mati saja masih bisa mengajakku bertengkar. Kalau-"

"-kau sebegitunya ingin mati, aku akan membunuhmu." Dazai menghela dengan senyum tipis. "Chuuya kau harus cari kata-kata yang lebih baik untuk resolusi tahun barumu."

"Kalau kau sebegitunya ingin mati, jangan lakukan ketika bicara denganku."

Dazai terdiam.

Ia melihat mata biru Chuuya yang berbinar cerah. Tanpa cahaya bulan, sepasang samudra itu punya kilaunya tersendiri. Seperti mata bigfoot itu. Dazai bertanya apa semua mata monster benar-benar indah? Dengan kalimat yang berarti _'aku tidak ingin melihatmu mati ketika menikmati waktu bersamaku'_ itu, Dazai tidak bisa merespon hal selain diam.

"Resolusimu benar-benar meenghiburku, Chuuya." Sembari mengatur napas yang berantakan, Dazai akhirnya berkomentar mengenai misi mereka, "ini bahkan tidak lebih dari ekspetasiku."

Sebuah bendera putih dikibarkan Dazai karena mengalihkan topik. Chuuya tidak marah dengan respon seakan Dazai menerima peringatannya. Ia hanya mendengus melihat Dazai masih bisa berkata sombong ketika darah mengucur dari pelipisnya. Sarung tangan dilepas, dengan tangannya yang hangat Chuuya menyapu darah yang mengalir disana.

"Kau kelihatan kacau, rapihkanlah dirimu sedikit sementara aku ikat mereka ke pohon itu."

Tentu Dazai tertegun. Bahkan dari seluruh hal baik dan buruk yang pernah ia lakukan pada Chuuya, membalas dengan belaian hangat itu terlihat curang, bukan?

"Chuuya. Kau menggoda lagi, benar-benar akan kucium loh."

Di luar dugaan Chuuya bersemu seakan ia tidak mengira tindakannya akan memancing bendera perang baru dari Dazai. "Konyol!" Umpatnya, kini Dazai yang mendengus.

Kembali pada misi, pelaku yang bisa dibilang telah merebut mimpi liburan Dazai, Si Pengendali Bigfoot, dipastikan tidak akan sadar selama dua puluh empat jam ke depan karena Chuuya membuatnya pingsan dengan sangat sempurna. Jadi walaupun tidak ada yang menjaga, dengan sebuah ikatan kencang dia tidak akan dapat berbuat apa-apa selain mendengkur di pohon cemara.

"Ayo." Chuuya memanggil, "ada yang ingin kutunjukkan."

Dazai mengingat beberapa menit lalu janji itu terucap dan kemudian mengikuti Chuuya melangkah mendaki bukit lebih tinggi. Sesekali mengoceh agar Dazai mempercepat langkah, namun ia bisa apa ketika kakinya yang terkilir berjalan di area salju seperti ini?

Di balik kegelapan itu ada siluet Chuuya yang berdiri. Awan yang tadi menutup bulan kini menyingkir, menyisakan sosok mungil Chuuya terlihat seperti seorang peri di mimpi dengan sebuah cahaya yang menerangi dirinya.

Ketika Dazai berdiri di sebelahnya, ia tidak tahu mana yang lebih indah. Senyum Chuuya, atau ribuan bintang yang berputar membentuk lingkaran di angkasa. Bercahaya dan jatuh menyisakan debunya untuk hilang dimakan gelapnya langit. Bintang itu terlihat berdosa menodai hitamnya malam, tapi ia tetap melakukannya. Dazai selalu menyukai bintang jatuh.

"Bagaimana? Bagus kan?" gurat senyum memanggilnya, Dazai kembali terpana karena mata itu sendiri seperti langit yang dicemari cahaya bintang. "Aku sempat khawatir kita terlalu lama bertarung, tapi untunglah sempat. Sebentar lagi fajar, kau pernah lihat bintang jatuh saat fajar? Sepertinya mustahil ya?"

"Chuuya," ucapnya, "kau tau dari mana ada hujan meteor disini?" Dazai melangkahkan kaki menuju ujung tebing. Duduk di sana dan menggantungkan kakinya pada tanah yang dingin. Kemudian di sebelahnya Chuuya ikut duduk dan menatap langit.

"Beberapa orang di penginapan membicarakan ini. Tapi mereka bilang terlalu berbahaya untuk melihat karena ada Bigfoot itu. Kita benar-benar beruntung karena tepat waktu kan, Dazai?"

Senyum Dazai melembut. Entahlah mengapa wajah bersinar yang ada dihadapannya lebih memukau dari ribuan bintang yang berlalu lalang di langit.

"Mungkin tidak sebanding dengan agenda tahun barumu, tapi ini tidak buruk kan? Kau melihatnya dengan mata berbinar tadi, jadi kupikir kau menyuka-"

Kalimat Chuuya dipotong dengan sepasang bibir yang membungkan mulutnya. Melebarkan pupil mata, merasakan manis di indra pencecap dan berbagi kehangatan dengan tangan yang menggenggamannya. Bintang yang jatuh seperti berhenti di tempat. Sinar bulan seperti meredup dan yang ada di indra Chuuya hanya bibir Dazai Osamu yang menekan lebih dalam. Ia menutup mata. Napas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya mengusir semua hembusan angin musim dingin yang menempel di tubuh. Chuuya bersemu.

Dazai menarik diri setelah meninggalkan gigitan kecil, tersenyum dan mengecup pelipis yang tertutup helai-helai jingga.

"Buruk sekali.. Ini sudah lewat tahun baru. Chuuya tidak berbakat memberi kejutan ya.."

Chuuya berkedip beberapa kali. Memeriksa seakan mimpi ini akan berakhir ketika ia memfokuskan pandangan, namun Dazai dengan senyum lembutnya masih disana. Masih menggenggam tangannya, masih dengan kehangatan yang menggelikan di dada hingga Chuuya membalas ironi itu dengan tawa.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa jujur ya!"

**END**

* * *

Sejujurnya fic ini udah selesai dari tahun baru kemarin tapi ga sempat-sempat buat ngepos. Jadi maafkan keterlambatan saya dan ketidakjelasan di atas.

Sekian, terimakasih sudah membaca.. Good bye~

**Cylva**


End file.
